Four Little Problems
by WinchesterGirl5525
Summary: Dean wakes up one morning to find himself bombarded by a pillow attack and no one there to be seen. Little does he know that he is in for the shock of the year. De-ageing angels and Sam. Dont like Dont read.
1. Chapter 1: Angel, Angel, Sam, Angel

**Four Little Problems**

**I know Im supposed to be wrighting in Pillow Talk but this idea wouldnt leave me alone. And I certainly will not let an idea suffocate and die of lonelyness in my mind... (Never kill an idea it may save you life one day.) I was reading a de-ageing supernatural fic, and decided to try one of my own.**

Dean woke with a start as a pillow came crashing down over his head. Oh his brother was going to get it. Waking a very moody and tired Winchester was never a good thing if you valued your family jewls. As he whipped the pillow from his head he was met with a round of giggles, from not only one but three voices. But no one to be found. Giggles? What the hell was going on? Who the hell was in his room... was he in the right room...? Again the giggles sounded, then followed by a shushing sound as Dean's feet hit the floor of the motel room.

" Sam?" The Eldest Winchester called out, looking for any sighn of his brother in the room. Nothing. Not a trace of the man. Looking out the window he spotted the Impalla in the same spot as they parked it last night. Looking to the door, he noticed that there was a peice of papper taped to it.

Dear, Dean Winchester

Turn Around.

He turned a complete 180 and saw three boys now sitting along the bed. The hunter's eyes went wide as saucers, as he suddenly recognized them. A short honey colored haired boy sat on the edge of the bed with light brown eyes. Gabriel. The next was a lenky hazlenut colored hair boy with hazle eyes. Sammy. And last but not least a smaller than the others, with black hair and unmistakeable chrystle blue eyes. Castiel.

" Oh crap. What the hell happened to you three?" Sam was the first to speek after a couple of minutes.

" We dont know. We just woke up like this about 2 hours ago." His voice was higher pitched than his normal voice. Next was Gabe.

" Dean... Why didn't you get turned into a kid?" Blinking at the question, the hunter took a deep breath trying to work out an explenation in his head. Once he realize he didn't have an answer to the little arch angels question, he just shrugged.

" I have no idea Gabe." He looked over to Castiel, whom was staring at the floor with great intencity. " You okay over there Cas?" The little angel jumped about a foot in the air, and quicly hid behind Sam and his elder brother. Slowly he peered around Gabe waist and nodded.

" Sorry Dean. Cas is a little shy." His now de-aged brother explained as he placed a soothing hand on the mop of black hair. " I dont think he's grasped the reality of him being a normal eight year old boy." Dean did a double take at the three boys.

" Eight? How old are you two then?"

" About twelve I think." Sam stated as he looked at his brother with those doe eyes of his.

" I think Im nine or ten.. not sure." Gabriel piped as he stood up and streached his arms. Man if Dean didnt have enough problems allready, there was a knock on the door. As he peired out the spy hole, he made out the figure of an old friend. Romie Adolenz. he opened the door to reveil the woman holding a young blonde haired boy up by the coller of his jacket. The kid had a fromilliar scowle on his face, but he couldnt quite put his finger on it.

" I beleive this is yours." She let go of the boy, and looked around the Winchester in front of her. " What the hell is going on?" Before he could open his mouth, there was a squeel of horror and delight as the kid made his way into the room.

" Michale!" Two tones shot out. Gabriel ran over to hug his brother, as Castiel cowered behind Sammy.

" Michale...? That is Michale the arch angel?" Romie gave a grave nod. Glaring at the child.

" Little brat shows up at my house and demands that he takes me to you. Got any idea why?"

" Not a clue." Dean looked her in the eye. " I just want to know how the hell this happened in the first place." Both adults in the room just stared at the four younger versions of the men they knew. A wimper came from behind Sammy. " Cas? Whats the matter?" Once again the angel poked his head out from around his baby brother. Eyes wide and terrified.

" Mi... Michale scares me." He pointed to the arch angel whom was now on the floor laughing and wrestleing with his other brother. Sam had a sly grin on his face as he turned to the young angel, whispering something in his ear. The little angel seemed to like the idea, and grinned like a mad man.

" Ready..." Sam whispered. Castiel nodded and stood up on the bed beside him. " One... Two... Three! Dog Pile!" Both boys flew from the bed and landed on the two wrestling arch angels. After the innital shock of being pounced on, all of them looked at eachother with identical grin's on their faces, as they looked at Dean. Before the elder hunter knew it he was on the floor gasping for breath as he was being tickle tortured.

" Hey Dean good luck. Im gonna head back home. Later!" Romie anounced and quickly stepped out the door before he could protest.

" Okay... Okay... Unkle I give!" Dean wheezed out. Breathing had become a bit difficult with four giggling kids on your chest. Now it was just a matter of finding the idiot brave enough to turn three full fledged angels and one kick ass hunter into kids. But first, he was going to need supplies. And lots of them. Taking care of 2 pre-teens a nine year old and an 8 year old wasnt going to be easy. Looking at the children now sitting beside him, he grinned. " Okay looks like we are going to need to get you boys some new clothes, and shoes tomorrow."

**Working on chapter 2 as fast as I can. If Im lucky I will wright enough tonight to make two chapters!**

**Please take the time to review ( You see the button below...? Yes I am talking to you. Clicky the button. I promise nothing will explode if you click it... Now if you DONT I cant garontee that something might blow up. ^_^)**

**WinchesterGirl5525**


	2. Chapter 2: Shoping and Unwanted Suprises

**Four Little Problems Chap2**

**A/N: Thank you to my faithfull reviewers I appriciate your reviews so much. I realized from a reviewer that I frogot to mention that my own character Romie Adolenz was going to make an apperance in chapter one. For my readers who dont know who Romie is I strongly suggest you read Strip Poker first. And my spelling is horrible, and just for the record my spell check does not work worth crap so there will be errors. **

The next day...

" Gabriel, Michale stop picking on Cas and Sam." Dean shouted around his toothbrush, as squeals of terror filled his ears. Quickly spitting and then rinsing with mouthwash, he grasped the doornob and quicly exited the bathroom. He had to bite back a laugh as he saw each arch angel holding the younger ones down on the ground, with spit dropps hanging from their lips. "Gabe. Michle. Get off." Both angels gave him a sideways glance and quickly drew their spit back up into their mouths at the same time. They got off their tormenting targets and moved towards the sofa

" Your no fun Dean." Gabriel pouted as he sat on the couch. Michale glared in his direction and joined his little brother on the coutch.

" What he said." The elder arch angel said, trying to sound grown up. The hunter just rolled his eyes and looked to the other two still on the floor. Cas was sitting in Sam's lap, with his legs wrapped around him and his head in his shoulder. The little angel let out a whimper and lifted his head to look at Dean. His little blue eyes looking the sadest he had ever seen them. Looking up to his elder brother, Sam got up with Cas still clinging to him. Dean gave him the nodd to okay to begin the crab session.

" Gabriel get short butt over here and appologise to Cas." Sam spat. Gabriel looked ove r the back of the coutch with a wicked grin.

" Make me." The arch angel stuck out his tounge and made a splattering noise. That broke it. Sam had a mild temper when he was 12, and Gabriel was just made it snap. Placing Castiel down gently on the bed, the younger Winchester made his way over to the sofa. Grabbing the idiot angel by the arm and yanked him over the back of the sofa. The angel flew about a good ten feet before landing on the hard floor below.

" Say your sorry or I will throw your sorry butt out the window." Dean cleared his throat, but Sam didnt stop at that. " You know you make me sick. Allways picking on me or Cas, when your not tormenting some sap. All you really are is a friggen asshole! You torture your baby brother and then you go off with that damn..." He was cut off again by Dean.

" Samule watch your mouth." The younger Winchester gave him a dirty glance.

" Yes _mother_." That sarcastic comment earned him a thump on the head.

" I dare you to say that again. Maybe next time I will hang you from the celing by your toes." The flat tone in his brother's voice sent him ridged. When his brother threatened some one, he never went back on it if they went too far. Michale from piped up from the coutch.

" Here that Sammy. Listen to your older brother." The little snarky snark quipped as he jumped off the back of the coutch, landing by his brother. Before he knew it Dean was looking down at him directly in the eye.

" Oh your next buttercup." Streightening up he loomed over the arch angel, making him cower a little. " Ha. You should have seen the look on your face. Next time maybe you will think twice about picking on some one half your size." The dumb-founded look on Michale's face was priceless. Pulling out his cell, the elde Winchester phoned Bobbie. Explaining the situation that was at hand, the elder hunter gave the okay to stay at his home for a week or two. " Okay, time to get you boys some new clothing." Every one scrambled to get their shoes at the door.

" I call shotgun!" Castiel yelled as he yanked oppen the door, practicaly flying out and slamming it in his brother's faces. When the other three finaly got out the door there was Cas, in the front seat of the Impalla making faces at them in triumph. Oh this was gonna be a long trip, Dean noted mentaly as he saw three identical glares at the smileing child looking out the windsheild. " Looks like shorty there beat all three of ya for shotgun."

" Yeah he did." Sam stated, still in a state of shock, of how fast the littl tyke had moved. " Well he is the youngest. No doubt he's gonna be the fastest compaired to church boy and sweet tooth." The younger Winchester jerked his thumb back to the arch angels.

Fifteen minutes later...

" Are we there yet?" Three voices sounded from the back of the Impalla. That was number twenty. Dean's nuckles had gone white gripping the stering wheel so tightly, grinding his teeth a bit. Castiel was the only quiet one in the car. Well quietly humming along with the music that was playing. " Are we the..."

" The next one to say that, so help me god. I will stop this car and make you walk all the way back home." And that was the last words spoken untill they got to the second hand store parking lot. Their first stop on the trip. They all milled out of the car and headed in. Cas suddenly found himself being hoisted into the air. Squeaking with delight as Dean placed him on his shoulders.

Shoping for the boys was interesting. Each boy seemed to have a different taste in stlye. Michale, had picked out 2 pairs of black pants, two pairs of jeans, one blue and one white button down shirts, two flanale over shirts one blue and white, the other black and white. A black hoody with faded wings on the back, and three normal grey t-shirts.

Sam really didnt change much of his choice in clothing. Four pairs of jeans that would fit his ever growing body. ( he made sure they were bigger so he could grow.) Two orange and white flannle shirts, One, white, one black, one grey, and one navy blue t-shirts. and a Bat-Man hoody, and a belt.

Gabriel on the other hand had a bold style of clothing. He had picked out, three plain black t-shirts, One red, one blue, and one yellow cotton over shirts. Two pairs of jeans and a pair of black slacks, and a brown zipp up hoody with the fire-bird symbole on the back.

Cas had Dean's help in the clothing department. They had picked up a cool looking red and black stripped shirt with a dragon on the front, One light blue, one white, t-shirt. Three pairs of jeans and a pair of tan slacks. A white and blue flanle over shirt, and a navey blue hoody with a tiger on the front.

After their excapades at the thrift store their next stop was at walmart. All four boys were in need of some underwear and new shoes and other things. And maybe a couple of bord games, books, or something to keep them pre-occupied while he does resurch at Bobbies when they got there. After fighing who got what color of boxers, socks, and pyjamas they headed to the shoe department.

" Dude these are so cool!" Gabe announced as he spotted a pair of silver and black Airwalks. " Can I get these please?" Nodding to the little angel, he turned his attention to the two elder kids. Michale was examining some black church shoes, and Sam was looking over the diffrent types of boots.

" Michale, you may want to get something you can run in. Not dress shoes." He looked over to Sam, who had picked out a pair of brown hikeing boots. " Hey Sam you might want to help out Mikey over there." Sam nodded and showed the arch angel some shoes that were good for running and looked dress casual at the same time. They finally settled on a pair of white and black laceless shoes. Castiel found a pair of white and blue sneekers that had feathers on the sides. Smileing at the youngest angel, Dean picked him up so Cas could show him what he had found. " Those are some cool shoes Cas."

" Yes. They are amazing!" Stated the angel. Dean nodded in agreement and put it in the cart. Now it is off to the kids isle. Quietly all four of them picked out one game and a couple of books. There was Battle Ship for Sam. Scrabble for Michale. Jinga for Castiel and Candy Land for Gabe. Dean got a couple decks of cards, and some activitie books for the boys if they got too bord. When they had finnished at the store they went back to the motel, to pack up everything else. Walking into the room with the boys, they were greeted by the one person Dean did not want to deal with at that moment. Crowley. The demon stood in the middle of the room with a smug smirk on his face.

" Hello Dean."

XxX

**Sorry for posting so late. Internet was down due to the massive snow storm we had here in Nebraska (snow must die!)**

**Next chapter will be up some time this week or so... i hope.**

**Please Review. **

**WinchesterGirl5525**


	3. Chapter 3: Uncomfortable Talking

**Four Little Problems Chapter 3 **

" Hello Dean." Crowley stated as they all entered the room. Each child's eyes going wider than the next.

" What do you want?" Dean slid a weary hand down his face. He did not want to deal with the king of hell today.

" I see you've found the tots." A grin flashed across the demon's face. He apparently knew something that he did not. Michael looked at him venomously, as if trying to melt him on the spot.. To his amusement he looked over to the lot of kids. " Boo." All accept for Castiel rolled their eyes. The littlest angel once again hid behind Sam. " How did you like your little surprise yesterday morning?" The hunter's eyes instantly snapped up to meet Crowley's.

" You? You did this to them?" Dean pointed to his brother and the angels.

" No. I didn't. Don't get your boxers in a twist." There it was again. That freaking smug smirk he wore just to piss him off. " Wish I would of thought of it though."Just as the hunter was about to speak, Cas stepped forwards and spoke in the most polite tone he could muster.

" So Mr. Crowley, do you know who turned us into children?" Just the way he said it made the demon's heart melt just a little. No child had been that polite to him since the dark ages. Back then he was feared and respected at the same time.

" No. I'm sorry kiddo I do not." He looked at the other three standing in the corner glaring at him. " You know you three can stop glaring at me." Turning his attention back to the elder Winchester. " Bobby sent me to check out the situation. And to make sure you were all safe." Michael and Gabriel let out the breath they had been holding for quite some time now. They let their shoulders relax for a little while.

" Good old Bobby." Dean started. " Does he know of any leads on anything that might hold a grudge against any of them, well besides Sam?" Once again jerking his thumb back to the kids.

" He hasn't got the foggiest. Neither do I. To turn two full arch angels into mire human children, would take a lot of power. And I mean a lot." Crowley spoke in return, Turning to Gabriel, whom was starting to nod off. " Gabriel can you think of any one that would do this to you guys?" The little angel snapped back to reality.

" Not a clue. I mean all of the pagan gods I used to roll with are all dead. So that clears out my black book." Sam and Michael were deep in thought trying to figure out what else could be that powerful.

" Well I know for a fact that no demon other than yourself, can swing this kind of magic." Sam gestured to Crowley. " It either has to be a freaking powerful witch or its got to be angelic." All three angels nodded.

" Well now I must head back to Bobby's." With that the king of hell disappeared, leaving the hunter alone with with kids again. Three sets gurgling noise cam from their direction. The angel looked to one another, Trying to figure out what the noise was. Dean and Sam were beside themselves shaking with silent laughter, while watching the expressions on the others faces..

" Looks like three little angels are hungry." Sam quipped as he beamed down at Gabriel and Castiel at the same time.

" That's what that is?" Michael stammered as he poked his own stomach.

" Yup. Come on. Lets get every thing packed and grab something to eat before we head up to Bobby's." Dean began packing the weapons he had been cleaning the night before. Sam was right on his heals, instructing the boys how to sort their clothing into separate duffel bags. After about fifteen minutes, they were all packed and ready to go. The boys piled into the car as Dean brought his baby to life with a masterful roar. Sam and Cas sat up front just in case of a bombardment of noogies and other unpleasant actions took place. They had decided to go through a local drive through. Dean figured that it would be easier and cheaper on his wallet, after the shopping they had done today. " If any one spills their soda's in this car, your dead." With that statement they were off to bobby's.


	4. Chapter4:Angel, Angel, Sam, Angel,Devil?

Four Little Problems 4. Bobby's House.

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Work has been murder, and I haven't had any time to wright in between. Hopes this will make up for it... (ducks random objects being thrown.)**

The Impala roared down the highway just outside of Sue Falls South Dakota. They were less than a half hour away from Bobby's. Looking to the back, then the passenger seat of the car, he couldn't help but smile. All of them were sleeping soundly to the musical styling of Autograph. Sam, and Michael were pressed up against the doors on their side, with their respective younger cohorts sleeping beside them, heads on their shoulders or laps. In Dean's opinion of funny, he gave the volume button a precise flick, as Turn up the Radio started playing its ever famous phrase.

" TURN UP THE RADIO!" The hunter sang along with the radio. Every kid in the car woke with jolt. Michael and Gabriel giving him identical glares from the back seat. " Rise and shine kiddos." The hunter laughed at the shocked faces in the front seat with him.

" Could you be a little less annoying Dean?" Gabriel asked from the back seat. Chuckling a bit Dean turned the radio up a bit more, electing annoyed whines from every one in the car. About five minutes outside the salvage yard, Sammy some how found his way back to slumbering in the front seat. Michael watched the younger hunter with peeked interest. Poking at his nose he looked at Dean.

" How can he sleep through this kind of noise?" He looked at the hunter, in return got a shrug of the shoulders.

" He's always been a heavy sleeper. I swear he could sleep through a hurricane if I let him." The human laughed.

" Hey Cassie I dare you to poke him." Gabe smirked with his trademark trickster smile.

" Gabriel, have you ever heard the expression, 'Don't Poke The Bare?'. Besides I've seen what happens when a Winchester is abruptly awoken by a pesky annoyance." The youngest angel glared at his elder brothers.

" At a boy Cas." Dean praised as he smiled down at the black haired child. Castiel was beaming with pride as he stuck his tongue out at his brothers. Now he was just showing off.

" Chicken." Gabe retorted

" Am not." Cas crossed his arms defensively as he glared at his brother some more.

" Are too."

" Well you know what?" Michael finally spoke, grabbing both siblings attentions. " Your both chicken. I've been the only one who has poked him."

" Michael two, Cas and Gabe, zip." Dean finally chimed in as he held the tally up on his fingers up. The impala roared up the salvage yard drive to see the small farm house just in front of it. Bobby was standing on the front porch with a blond haired child, that looked like Sam's age. Bringing the car to a halt, he looked at the angels. " Now boys watch how you wake a Sammy Winchester." He took in a large breath, leaned next to the slumbering boy, then belted out. " RISE AND SHINE SAMMY!" Sam all but hit the ceiling, clutching the ear his brother had just yelled into.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam stammered as he looked at his brother, completely bewildered.

" We're here bud." Was Dean's only statement as he got out of the car. Every one else followed suit, and followed him up to the elder hunter's home. " Hey Bobby. Who ya got there?" The younger boy that was standing next to Bobby quickly retreated behind him. The man just smiled and side stepped away from the boy, reveling him to the other angels, and Sam.

" Give you one guess." He stated. Before Dean could even have a crack at it, Michael stepped forward and examined the boy with grate intent. After a few minutes of scrutinizing the shy boy his hands formed into fists, as he started to quake with wrath.

" Lucifer..." The name sounded more like a growl, as soon as he uttered the name, he raised his fist raised. The little arch angel didn't have a chance to hit the younger boy. Bobby had grabbed his wrist and yanked him up to his eye level. Giving Lucifer a chance to hide behind Dean.

" Now look hear boy." The elder hunter started in a gruff tone. " You may be his elder brother, but their will be no violence while you are staying under my roof." He dropped the boy back down to the porch, but it was to no avail. Michael yet again went after his younger brother. Lucifer screamed in terror as his brother rounded the younger hunter. The poor kid darted out from behind his human shield. Gabriel and Castiel watched with horror as their elder sibling, chased down the other. Bobby rolled his eyes and nodded to Sam. " Sam, go stop the idjit will ya." Rolling his eyes Sam stepped out to the yard, cracking his joints in his hands and neck. His eye caught Lucifer's telling him to run his way. As the little devil drew closer with Michael still hot on his trail, Sam quickly raised his fist. Apparently Michael was still unaware that the boy had it raised.

" Don't swing, Don't swing!" The sandy blond chanted as he dove under the youngest Winchester's arm. " Swing!" And like a rubber band that had been stretched, his arm snapped forwards. Planting itself precisely in the middle of the angel's forehead, with a sickening smacking sound.

" Ooooh, that's gonna leave a mark." Castiel winced as he watched his elder sibling crash into the earth below.

"Oh ya..." Stated Gabe as he put a hand on Cas's shoulder. " Well that's what he gets for picking on his little brothers." Sam had picked up the offending arch angel and put him over his shoulder, while walking back to the group at the porch. Dean grinned his signature grin, as his baby bro passed him and walked up to Bobby.

" You want to take him? Or should I just go throw him on the couch?"

" I'll go put him upstairs. With a punch like that, from you Sam, he most likely will have a concussion." He stated as he took the boy from Sam. Giving him a warm smile as he did so. " You still can hit hard as nails, even though your only twelve at the moment." And with that they all milled into the house. The four boys, settled on the couch, as Dean plopped into his favorite recliner. This was indeed going to be a long ass week.

**Once again sorry for the late post. (Holds out cookies to readers).**

**Please don't forget to review. They really brighten up my day.**

**WinchesterGirl5525 **


	5. Chapter5: One good thing deserves anoter

**Four Little Problems Chap 5 **

The room was painfully silent. That was until they heard footsteps on the stairs. Bobby quickly got up and moved towards the threshold of the staircase, reviling a certain arch angel. There were angry black and purple marks on his forehead, in the shape of four knuckles. Michael blinked at the elder hunter, and with a soft smile he made his way down the rest of the stairs coming to a halt when he reached the last step.

" Hello Mr. Singer..." He said quietly as he looked down to the carpet below.

" Hows your head kiddo?" Bobby asked as he placed a hand under the child's chin, lifting it so he could get a better look at it. After a couple of seconds of examination, he let the kid's head go. " Your going to want to put some thing to cover that." The elder hunter gave a sigh and took Chevrolet hat off, and plopped it onto Micheal's head. " I think you aught to apologize to your brother."

" Thank you Mr. Singer." Michael thanked him as if he was doing something formal. He adjusted the hat so he could see better with it on his head. The hat was just the right size.

" No problem kid. And will ya stop calling me Mr. Singer. I'm not that old." He gave him a tender smile and ushered him out into the living room, where every one was sitting, and now chattering. Lucifer gave a small whimper as he spied his brother coming into the room. Sam and Castiel instantly stiffened into attack mode if the angel got too close to him. Gabriel sat silently beside his elder brother, giving Michael, a deadly look.

" Samuel, Castiel, I would like to apologize to Lucifer. If you would please step aside." The boys looked at him suspiciously, then to one another. Nodding in silent agreement, they stepped aside. Dean had to admit that Michael wasn't a total dutch, when he was actually making an effort to be nice. " Lucy I am truly sorry for trying to smite you on Mr. Sing.." He was interrupted by a huffing sound. " Sorry, Bobby's front lawn. I just saw you and I guess my wrath got to my better judgment. Do you forgive me?" He extended his hand to his little brother, whom was gaping at him in shock. Lucifer stood up, taking his brother's hand, quickly pulling him into a fierce hug.

" Of course big brother. I forgive you." Without a second word from the other two angels, they too joined in on the hug fest. Both elder brother's smiling with pride, as they exchanged embraces with their younger siblings. Sam had a huge smile on his face, when he went over to Dean and plopped his boney butt down onto his lap.

" And you say I'm a girl." The younger Winchester looked at his brother who just grinned at him. Dean put his arms around Sammy's waist, and pulled him in for a hug.

" Sammy, you may be twelve years old and a girl, but your also my pain in the ass little brother." He chuckled as Sam turned in his arms and threw his arms around his neck, squeezing as tight as he possibly could.

" Love you Dean." Sammy murmured into the crook of Dean's neck. After the hug fest, every one pulled apart all accept Sam. Bobby cocked an eyebrow and looked at the two men he considered as sons. The elder Winchester gave him the look of 'I don't know whats going on'. After a few minutes, Sam finally leg go of his brother, blushing a little as he looked at him.

" Sorry... I got a little... carried away..." The way Sam blushed made Dean's heart swell with pride. The boy quickly scrambled off of his lap and back onto the couch with the angels. Each one of them had a grin on their faces, looking to Sam, then Dean.

" Not a word." Stated Dean as he got up from his chair. It was getting late. " Okay.. who's hungry?"

" Me!" Five shouts sounded as the boys bounced in their seats.

" What did ya have in mind bud? I can cook just about anything you can think of." The elder hunter stated as he looked at the crowd of kids in his living room.

" Well we had burgers for lunch..." He looked at the boys in front of him. " What do you guys want for supper?" They mumbled amongst themselves for a moment and looked back up to the hunters in the room. Lucifer was apparently the elected speaker for the group.

" Can we make pizza?" His voice was full of hope and wonder, as he asked the question. Every one's eyes were shinning with hope and anticipation of the hunters answer. The adults looked to one another, and nodded.

" Looks like its a unanimous decision. Pizza it is." Bobby announced. " But you boys are going to help me make it."

" Heck ya!" Gabriel pumped his fist in the air as he sprung up from his chair. " We are going to make the best pizza ever!"

" We got to make it extra cheesy with lots of pepperoni." Cas chimed in as he got off the couch and joined is brother, raising his first in the air as well. The two youngest angels looked back at their brothers and Sam, grinning like mad fools.

" Well ya heard them. Get your butts in gear. That pizza ain't gonna make itself." Bobby sounded as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing his apron that read ' Don't Bother Me. I'm Cooking'. The boys followed the elder hunter into the kitchen, leaving Dean in the living room. Laughing to himself, he also walked into the kitchen. He couldn't remember the last time they made pizza with Bobby. But this was going to be very interesting indeed.

**Yes pizza making is on! What will prespire with four angels and three human's in the kitchen together? Find out next time in Chapter 6.**

**Don't forget to review please ^.~**

**WinchesterGirl552**


	6. Chapter 6 Memo

Hey Y'all,

I know I haven't updated for a long time on this story. Apart from hell at work, I for some odd reason I have sever writers block for this particular story and its annoying the hell out of me. I do however need idea's and a little feed back as to what I should do for the next couple of chapters. I would also love to know what you would like to see in this story. If you have anything in particular that you want to see don't be afraid to PM me. I don't bite (hard anyway) All ideas pitched will be some how integrated into the story.

Thank you for the time taken to read this memo.

WinchesterGirl5525


End file.
